


Mark me

by SterekLirryOmega



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beta Derek, Derek is a bully but not really, Everyone is a wolf, Fluff, Jackson still an asshole, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, they are all same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLirryOmega/pseuds/SterekLirryOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mate?" Stiles sounded a bit breathless and when Derek looked  up he saw the whiskey coloured eyes big with shock </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's that ok? You'll be my mate?" And damn he sounded pleading but he didn't care he needed Stiles to say yes to this, to be his forever </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one were Derek is a bully, stiles is oblivious and Jackson still an asshole. </p>
<p>Oh everyone is in High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there so I've been writing this for a long, long time and I finally finished it!
> 
> I came up with this idea after I saw 3x8 so Derek in this is the Young!Derek ok? 
> 
> Also I wrote it in my iPad so I apologise for the grammar since I didn't checked! 
> 
> Love ya! xx

Derek.   
Hale.

Or more specific Beta Derek Hale. 

He was the younger of the Hale pack and the only guy of the three kids. He was the typical form of a Beta. Arrogant and petulant, he believed (like most of the betas in school) that, only because his status in the biological triangle, everyone should love him, kiss his little beta ass. Also he was going to be an Alpha one day, just after his sister Laura

Well Stiles wasn't buying it, he didn't like Hale, Derek not Laura or Cora cos they were really nice and pretty, but Derek; he thought that just because his pack was one of the oldest and powerful in town , he could do whatever he wanted and that every Omega and beta should respect him, he didn't like when someone else stoles the lights, he was just some stupid kid who believed owned the world and yeah, Stiles didn't liked it at all.

It's wasn't like he had done something specifically to Stiles, but his friends the other betas were just some fucking bullies who liked shove Stiles and Scott against the walls or lockers (whatever that was closer) and laugh and/or punch them. And Derek just stood there, he never laughed or hit them but for Stiles it was the same, 'cos he didn't stop them, he just didn't care.

 

"Dude you ok? you're just staring at the space" Scott said bringing him out of his day dream ( not that he has daydreams about Derek, not at all) 

"Yeah, just thinking about the prom that's all" He said shrugging and looking down at his trail of food "Yeah, have you decided if you're going to invite someone?" Scott asked and Stiles let a dry laugh out of his lips 

"Yeah dude, like someone is willing to go with me stupid loud, and annoying omega Stiles Stilinski, yeah thanks but not thanks" Scott looked at his friend with sad puppy eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder 

"Common man, someone could go with you, you just have to ask them like I asked Allison and look she said yes!" 

He was trying to cheer his friend and Stiles knew it but he also knew that no one, and really no one, wanted Stiles as his date to the prom "Yeah but a) you are a beta and everyone prefers a beta over an omega; and b) Allison and you have been dating for a year so it doesn't really count you know" Scott just smiled sadly at his friend knowing he couldn't change stiles mind 

"Yeah but I'm just say-" 

"Oh look what we've got here man, it's McCall and his little omega bitch Stilinski" Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat looking blankly at Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and, of course, Derek standing in front of them with some stupid smiles on their faces 

"Oh look Scott it's Lydia's beta bitch and his guardian dogs!" Stiles said with a big fake smile in his face. Jackson's hands were now fist and ready to attack Stiles, he knew that he hated being call Lydia's bitch, but hey she was an Alpha, and he a beta , so technically he was his bitch.

"Shut the fuck up Stilinski, you are lucky that Harris is in here or else you would be already dead" He spated and Stiles just shrugged 

"whatever you say big boy" Stiles replayed and Jackson looked even angrier he took an step forward just about to hit him when the bell rang an everybody started getting to the next period

"Lets just go to class Jackson" another voice said, and Stiles looked up to see Derek trying to call his friend off but never looking away from Stiles. 

"This time ill let you pass but next time not even the healing powers are going to help you Stilinski" with that last words Jackson and the twins walked out of the cafeteria but Derek didn't left, he was there in front of them looking everywhere but him

"Umm did you forgot something?" He asked looking at Derek who just snapped his eyes to Stiles' a bit wide and, wait was that blush in his cheeks?

"I- " Derek started but he didn't say anything else he just kept looking, well more like staring at Stiles 

"You...?" He prompted not really sure of how to feel about Derek freaking Hale staring at him, but he didn't say another word, Derek just turned in heels and walked away. Stiles coked his head in confusion 

"Dude that was awkward" Scott said for the first time in the hole confrontation, honestly stiles had forgotten he was even there 

 

"yeah, it really was, wait, dude we have class with Harris! he's going to kill me If I'm late again!" Stiles took his backpack and run out of the cafeteria he took his phone out to check the time. Shit he was already late 

Harris was so going to kill him.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Stiles.  
Stilinski. 

 

Or more specific Omega Stiles Stilinski.

 

Loud and sarcastic and mostly annoying. He was the sheriff's only kid and for all that Derek knew, it was only the two of them. He had heard his parents talk about Stiles' mom a couple years ago and how she had died of cancer since she was just human, and she didn't want the bite, the cancer had finished her off. 

Derek remembers that in the next week he had noticed Stiles for the first time, well obviously he had know who he was (everyone knew the Sheriff's kid) but for the first time he saw him, that little kid walking in the hallways with his head down and a dark vibe in him, scared and sad; Derek hadn't want more that hug him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

He had heard about the alphas need to protect and love their omegas, but he wasn't an Alpha, at least not yet, his mom said that he would be one, one day. So he wasn't exactly sure why he cared so much about the other boy.  
All his instincts screamed for him to protect Stiles, mine, a voice in his head said over and over again, and Derek knew it was his wolf trying to get out, but he wouldn't let it. 

Derek walked trough the door of his house. Today had been a particular horrible day, he had almost confessed to Stiles, he was sure he was going to say something. Watching Jackson insulting and bulling Stiles had made his blood burst but he just couldn't bring himself to say something, to defend the smaller boy, he was so mad at himself for being a coward.

 

"Hey baby, everything ok?" There was his mom and alpha of the pack, Talia Hale looking at him immediately knowing that something wasn't right "What happened love?" She said using her alpha comforting voice and hugging him. Now Derek wasn't the one to admit it but he loved being hold by his mom just like this "He hates me mom" He said voice muffled in his mom's neck 

"What do you mean? who hates you baby?" She said looking at his eyes, worry evidently in her features 

"Stiles, he hates me" Derek said looking down "Stiles? as in the Sheriff's son?" Talia asked now looking confused. Derek couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just nodded

 

"Why would Stiles hate you Der? I'm sure he doesn't" Derek broke the embrace an he didn't dare to look at his mom, he knew that in the moment he tell her about all this crazy feelings for Stiles and the way he treated him at school he would flip 

 

"Derek, why would Stiles hate you? Tell me now" Oww how Derek heated when she use the "alpha voice" he couldn't disobey her, his instincts wouldn't let him. 

"I have treated him badly well not exactly Jackson is always a jerk to him and I've never done something to stop it, I mean its not like I have done something to him but now I'm going to shut up, yeah ill do that" Talia looked down at Derek with that frown that said " you're in trouble" 

"Ok, first if Jackson is being mean to other kid, why do you still hang out with him, and second, even if I'm not supporting you being a bully, why do care so much of what Stiles thinks about you?" 

And ok, Derek wasn't blushing, he really wasn't. But he looked away from his mom finding his hands really interesting "Derek?" His mom talked again grabbing his hand

 

"Why do you care so much about this kid?" She asked again and this time he did looked at her, and that was all he needed to know what was happening "Oh baby..." 

Talia hugged him tightly against her chest and Derek couldn't help but hug her back, needing not only his alpha, but his mom's comfort 

"it's him isn't he? he's your mate" She stated so Derek just nodded hugging his mom harder. They stood there without talking, Talia knew that his son needed her and not the "Alpha" so she did what any other mom would have done, she told his kid to go and apologise to Stiles and then ask him out.

\-----------------------------------

Now, Derek didn't get nervous easily, in fact he was one of the most calm and relaxed people in this town, but now, now he couldn't even breath properly.

 

He was standing outside the Stilinski house looking at the door like it was going to bit him, he knew the Sheriff wasn't at home because his car patrol wasn't there, so he was hoping that Stiles would be there by himself and not with that kid, Scott they were together all the time.

After another ten minutes thinking about knocking at the door [without really doing it, no he wasn't a coward] Derek finally did it, it was just a little knock but apparently loud enough because there were footsteps at the other side of the door and just like that Stiles was there in front of him with a big confused face, and Derek, the creeper, just stared at him, taking in how hi big eyelashes contrasted against his pale skin, adorning his beautiful amber eyes that shined in the sunlight.

"Amm Derek?" He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and again looked away from Stiles questioning look. "Did you want something or there's a reason for you to be standing at my door?" Stiles added 

 

"I..." So yeah Derek was speechless right now and he was making a fool of himself. Stiles just kept looking at him waiting for Derek to say something else but he just couldn't.

"Dude seriously, are you going to talk? I have things to do you know don't really have time for this" So Derek said it just like that

 

"I like you" He blurted out immediately regretting it. If Stiles face was something to go by, Derek knew he had mess it up, he turned in heels ready to take off but Stiles voice stopped him.

"It's this a joke?" And it hurt,it fucking hurt more than Stiles rejecting him, because if Stiles didn't want him back Derek could work with that. But no, Stiles not only didn't want him, he thought that this was a joke, some kind of prank and somehow that hurt even more.

"No" Derek said "It's not" looking over his shoulder to Stiles that was staring wide eyed at him, a light pink colour covering his cheeks, and fuck, Derek wanted, he wanted so much. He wanted to nuzzle his nose in Stiles' neck rubbing his smell on him for every wolf to know that he was his. Hut he couldn't because Stiles obviously didn't wanted him back.

So Derek just started walking and then take it off to the woods, his bones already cracking with the shift. A long painful howl ripped from his throat. For a lost love, for his mate.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Stiles wasn't really sure if what had happened just minutes ago had actually happened or it was just an stupid dream.

But when a howl rumbled from the woods he knew it had been all real. Derek Hale had been standing in his doorstep moments ago confessing that he liked Stiles. And ok what? 

I mean WHAT? It wasn't that Stiles hadn't ever think about Derek like that, because common, it is Derek Hot-Pants Hale. So yeah Stiles find him attractive but that was all dulled when Derek and Jackson, all of Derek's friend really, used him as their personal joker and bag of trash. 

But if Stiles was fair to Derek, he had never actively bullied Stiles, yes he sometimes throw a couple of insults here and there, but never did something bigger like punch him or humiliate him like Jackson and the twins often did. Actually now that Stiles really thought about it, Derek haven't done anything major to him, it was almost the other way around, he would tell Jackson to back off, to leave Stiles alone and always throw an apologetic look in his way.

 

And holy shit. Derek Hale liked him.

Derek Freaking Hale liked HIM.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Stiles arrived at school early next day, he knew that the Lacrosse team arrived early to practise a little before classes. 

He was nervous, hell he didn't have much sleep last night, but how could he? He sped almost all night replaying Derek's confession over and over again trying to find something that was off, that it was in fact a joke. But every time Stiles would get to the same conclusion. The blush on Derek's cheeks, the stuttering, and the not-looking in his eyes were crystal clear. Derek really liked him.

 

And fuck if Stiles was going to let him go. 'Coz even when they didn't really knew each other Stiles had a feeling inside him, almost telling that Derek was a good guy and he should give him a chance.

So that's what make Stiles arrive this early to school, he knew that Derek was going to be here so he wanted to talk to him and hopefully get a date.

 

He walked into the school towards the locker room trying to calm down his beating heart. He turned in the corner and he saw him, Derek was there a basketball in his hands, Jackson and the twins laughing at something. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath, it's now or never, he though and walked towards them.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Derek parked his car in his usual spot close to the school entrance he was tired, like really tired.

After the Stiles fiasco the day before he stayed out in the woods late night, it was almost 2 am when his mom howled for him making him whimper and run to his home, where he not so secretly stayed in wolf form whimpering in his moms arms.

 

He took a deep breath and walked to the school, he heated early practise and today was not the exception. In the hallway of the locker room he found Jackson, Aiden and Ethan talking and acting with a basketball.

He joined their talk not really participating on it preferring bounce the ball in his hands. Jackson was talking about something that he and Lydia had fought over (again) when he heard it a rapid heart beat, way too familiar. Then the smell hit him, he turned around to see Stiles walking in his direction cheeks sightly flushed and smelling of shyness and determination.

"What are you doing here Stilinski" Jackson said walking past Derek standing in front if Stiles whom wasn't looking at him, but looking at the floor .

"I need to talk to Derek, so if you could just move" And now his heart was the one beating in a frenetic rate, Why would Stiles want to talk to him? 

 

"Oh, really? And why it's that? Are you going to ask him to let you be his bitch? Because let me tell you a little secret" Jackson leaned to Stiles like he was actually going to tell him a secret "... he would never look at some useless pathetic omega like you, so why don't you just get the hell out if here?" 

 

Stiles actually looked broken, for the first time since Derek knows him, he didn't came back with a sarcastic remark or an intelligent comment. He stood there looking lost, with his eyes shining, and that was it for Derek and his wolf, a deep growl echoed the almost empty hallway. The others looked at him surprised even Stiles who was looking at him with big sad eyes. And his wolf howled in sorrow for its mate, the wolf in Derek and his human side hated to see Stiles sad.

 

"leave him alone Jackson" He said voice raspy for trying not to growl 

 

"What? Oh common Derek don't tell me now you feel sorry for this pathetic excuse of wolf?" He said with a laugh but Derek didn't responded, not with words, because he took Jackson by the neck pushing him against a locker claws pining him in place 

"The fuck Derek let me go!!!" Jackson tried to push him away, but even both being betas, Derek was way stronger than Jackson, because the Hales came way back, they were one of the strongest pack and individuals in the country.

"I said, leave him alone, don't ever call him useless or pathetic, or any other insult ever again got it?" 

 

Jackson smirked "And what if I don't?" 

Derek's hand tightened around Jackson's throat claws breaking a bit of skin there "I'll rip your throat out" he let go of Jackson that fell in the ground, Ethan and Aiden immediately by his side and glaring at Derek.

 

When he turned around Stiles was stunned not really knowing what else to do, he took Stiles' hand in his own and pulled him out of there to the back garden, he knew that no one was there this early so they could talk there privately.

Once there neither of them said anything Stiles was totally still and seemed lost in his own head so Derek tried to break the ice asking him about the weather, the fucking weather. But Stiles didn't seem to mind Derek's awkwardness since he just looked at him and grinned.

 

"Dude, you are totally gone for me aren't you?" Stiles said in a teasing voice grinning even bigger when a blush spared in Derek's cheeks "Oh my god, you are!" 

 

"I- well it's that-" Derek starter to ramble but then a pair of lips, and Stiles was kissing him, Stiles mouth was on his, kissing him. He responded as enthusiastically, hands coming to rest in Stiles' waist while he's were busy on Derek's hair.

 

They made out for a while until their lungs needed air again. But they didn't went far away from each other resting their foreheads together breathing fast. 

"Oh god, that was awesome, we need to do that again, like all the time" Stiles said smiling tentatively at him, like he was asking if they were actually in terms of kissing. 

 

Derek leaned and put a chest kiss of Stiles red puffy lips "Of course we will" And Stiles smile was big enough to light up the whole place

 

"So we're now like, like boyfriends or something? 'coz let me tell you I've never had a boyfriend before, or girlfriend for startes"

"No" Derek said nuzzling Stiles neck "Mine, only mine, my mate" His wolf was getting in the surface in the need of mark Stiles to let know everyone that he was finally his and they couldn't touch him 

 

"Mate?" Stiles sounded a bit breathless and when Derek looked up he saw the whiskey coloured eyes big with shock 

 

"It's that ok? You'll be my mate?" And damn he sounded pleading but he didn't care he needed Stiles to say yes to this, to be his forever 

 

Stiles looked to his pleading eyes, a little smile spreading in his face, something more intimate, just for him "That's more than ok wolfy" He said bearing his neck in submission "Go on, mark me" 

The growl ripped from Derek's throat was purely animalistic leaning on he started to lick and nip at his mate's neck and when his wolf found the perfect place he bit down hard enough to brake the skin and Stiles let out a whimper eyes shining gold. His own canines starting to go out whining 

"Do it" Derek said and neared his own neck for Stiles to mark, so in that way people would know that they belonged to each other. Stiles did the same biting down on Derek's neck.

 

"Mine" Stiles said possessively 

"Yours" Derek echoed 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Everyone was shocked when they entered the school hand in hand but when they saw their necks no one said a thing, not even Jackson who was glaring at them from his locker.

From that day on, no one messed with Stiles, and if they did, well now he had a mate to protect him so suck it.


End file.
